NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE : SANGRE AZUL
by JIAFOREVERPRS
Summary: Katniss Evedeen es una chica de 17 anos que es atormentada por sus pesadillas, con el tiempo se da cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvo sonando premoniciones de lo que le pasaria ademas de ser la hija de una Bruja y un Vampiro , su vida cambiara y tomara sentido cuando entre a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts , a la cual hacisten Vampiros Hombres Lobo Brujas y sus enemigos
1. Chapter 1

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE: SANGRE AZUL

Mi respiración es muy rápida quisiera darme por vencida pero no, no puedo subo y bajo escaleras tratando de evitar que me alcancen

No puedo ver quien me persigue, lo poco que volteo a ver es un hombre vestido con pantalones negros, camiseta negra y una chaqueta de piel también negra

Estoy de regreso por donde creo que esta la entra y salida de este enorme edificio

No sé cómo logro ver, el ambiente es tenso, hay un poco de niebla y podría decirse que esta nublado ya que no se ve sol

Veo unas escaleras al parecer las de la derecha son para bajar y las de la izquierda para subir

Me dirijo a las de la derecha, es en ese momento en que todo me es más claro incluso me veo a mi misma

Bajo casi corriendo estoy a mitad cuando veo a un tipo de aspecto parecido al que me seguía, retrocedo pegándome a la barrera de las escaleras

Este me mira muy raramente, es en ese momento que me doy cuenta cómo es que estoy vestida

Llevo puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro , unos botines de piel negros también , una camiseta blanca , la cual tiene un circulo negro en el centro este es realmente grande , llevo una chaqueta de botones de piel negra , mi cabello esta suelto y lleva algunas ondas naturales

Acerco mis manos para verme como estoy vestida me observo con sorpresa, creo que yo nunca me vestiría así

Vuelvo de mis pensamientos para ver al tipo que está del otro lado de las escaleras

Creo que me va a atacar mi cuerpo reacciona de una forma que yo misma desconocía

Me pongo en guardia esperando su inminente ataque , subo las mangas de la chaqueta para que no me estorben y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que hay algo extraño en mi muñeca derecha , la acerco para ver que dice

Es como si fuera un tatuaje en color rojo, es una oración de cuatro letras

Esta justo a un lado de mis venas está en letra cursiva, al terminar la palabra esta un pequeño corazón, creo que dice algo así KEPM3

No sé qué signifique veo al tipo como preparándose para brincar la pequeña valla que apenas y nos divide

Antes de que el la cruce, tomo un poco de vuelo me sujeto de la valla, levanto las piernas y este se acerca

Yo le doy una patada en el pecho con ambos pies, mandándolo contra la valla que esta atrás de el

Estoy nuevamente parada esperando su contra golpe, este corre hacia mí con mucha furia, me tira un golpe con su mano empuñada

Y milagrosamente yo logro esquivarlo, ahora yo soy quien le tira uno , logro pegarle en una mejilla mandándolo hacia atrás

Estoy sonriendo un poco por el golpe que acabo de lograr, cuando los gritos de Prim hacen que me voltee, al voltear me encuentro con el tipo que me estaba persiguiendo al principio

Tiene a Prim la sujeta y le apunta con una pistola , mis ojos temblorosos a punto de romper en llanto la ven , estoy totalmente enojada y con un poco de miedo por lo que le pueda hacer

Lo único que alcanzó a gritar es

PRIMMMMMMMM

Despierto totalmente exaltada , creo que el corazón se va a salir de mi pecho , aun tengo la respiración muy agitada cuando Prim se acerca a mi para preguntarme

Prim : Otra pesadilla? ( me dice con su voz dulce y tranquilizadora , mientras me dedica una de sus hermosas sonrisas )

: Si , como siempre patito ( le contesto sonriendo un poco de ver que solo era una pesadilla )

Prim se acerca y me da un abrazo, el cual recibo con mucho gusto y el cual me tranquiliza

En ese momento entra mama

Mama: otra vez tuviste pesadillas Katniss ( me dice algo preocupada )

: no te preocupes no es nada ( le digo tratando de darle ánimos )

Mama: bueno será mejor que bajemos a desayunar o la comida se va a enfriar

: si ya bajo

Prim se para y sigue a mama hacia la cocina

Yo me levanto y me pongo mis pantuflas, camino hacia mi armario saco un pantalón negro de tela algo suave , una camiseta de color gris

Me pongo el pantalón y la camiseta , mis botas de caza en color café , me hago mi trenza de siempre como afuera está un poco frio me pongo uno de esos suéteres que son de botones y largos como un vestido en color café , es calientito y acogedor

Bajo las escaleras al entrar a la cocina veo a Prim y a Mama sentadas en la mesa

Prim me sonríe, mama me sirve algo de huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja, el desayuno es realmente callado

Pero es que desde cuando lo veo así, si no me equivoco desde la muerte de Papa nadie habla con felicidad en esta casa

Terminamos de desayunar me dirijo a parame para recoger los platos pero mama me gana a llevarlos, veo a Prim parase de la mesa para ir con mama hacia la cocina , escucho algunos susurros en la cocina estoy a punto de pararme para ver qué sucede cuando veo salir a mama y a Prim con un pequeño pastel de chocolate

Oh claro hasta yo lo había olvidado hoy es 17 , hoy es mi cumpleaños y curiosamente cumplo 17 , sonrió al ver que mama y Prim lo recordaron

Ambas se acercan a la mesa mama pone el pastel en esta y Prim rápidamente se me acerca para abrazarme

Prim: feliz cumpleaños Katniss

: gracias Prim ( le digo y nos fundimos en un abrazo )

Mama: feliz cumpleaños hija ( me da un abrazo y lo acepto con gratitud , puedo ver como se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza a la vez )

: no llores se fuerte por Prim( le susurro y ella asiente )

HOLA como está aquí les traigo esta nueva historia espero y les guste le prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible si les gusto díganme porfa

Esta historia tendrá: Vampiros , Hombres Lobo , Brujas , THG , Magia , una escuela como Hogwarts y por supuesto Romance EVELLARK

Espero y les guste saludos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE: SANGRE AZUL

Que Prim y mama se tomaran esta molestia, me pone un poco sentimental, siento como unas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos y el recuerdo de papa viene a mi mente

Decido olvidarme de eso o mama y Prim se pondrán tristes

: bueno será mejor que parta el pastel ( les digo tratando de alegrarme )

Prim me sonríe y ella y mama se acomodan en la mesa , tomo el cuchillo y corto un gran trozo , Prim me pasa su plato y en el pongo el trozo de pastel , se lo doy a Prim , quien se ve ansiosa por probarlo

Mama me da su plato y corto otro trozo para ella , por ultimo pongo otro trozo enorme para mi , aunque el pastel es pequeño todavía nos queda un poco mas de la mitad

Terminamos apenas el trozo de pastel estoy apunto de preguntarles si quieren más pero suena el timbre de la entrada , veo a mama para ver quien ira a abrir

Mama : yo abro ( me dice mientras se para )

Estoy apunto de recoger los platos cuando Prim ya los tiene solo le falta el mío

: Prim yo lo hago

Prim: no deja es tu cumpleaños ( me dice y me dedica una sonrisa , para después irse a la cocina )

Yo me paro y acomodo mi silla bajo la mesa , mama tarda unos minutos pero entra tiene lo que parece ser un sobre creo que es una carta , la lee y vuelve a releer sin decir nada está totalmente ida en la carta

El silencio esta tan fuerte que podría decir que esta explotando como la explosión en la mina en la cual murió papa , ese último recuerdo me atormenta así que decido hablar

: que sucede mama ocurre algo malo ( le digo tratando de llamar su atención )

Prim sale de la cocina y veo que se hace la misma pregunta que yo, mama algo desconcertada nos ve a ambas

Mama: no, no sucede nada (dice para luego irse rápidamente a su habitación )

Prim me voltea a ver y yo la miro igual de desconcertada , camino hacia la habitación de mama , al llegar pienso en tocar la puerta pero escucho los llantos de ella y decido dejarla sola

Creo que lo mi cumpleaños le afecto , me dirijo a mi habitación me quito el suéter que traigo y abro mi armario en el esta colgada la chamarra de piel de cada de Papa , es del mismo color que las botas

Me la pongo , creo que ir al bosque hare que me relaje y me distraiga un poco

Salgo y llego a la cocina ahí está aún Prim , me ve y creo que supone a donde voy

: voy a salir al bosque después regreso , Prim será mejor no molestar a mama

Prim: si entiendo ( dice mi patito algo triste )

: luego regreso ( es lo ultimo que digo , camino hacia la puerta , la abro y antes de salir Prim me dice )

Prim: no llegues tarde

: claro que no ( le digo y le dedico una sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta )

Salgo y camino por el camino hacia el bosque , se siente el aire fresco de estos meses , ya estamos en octubre y empieza el invierno

En la entra del bosque hay un árbol hueco ahí es donde dejo mi arco un par de flechas , meto la mano para sacarla una vez colocadas la flechas tomo el arco en mi mano derecha

Camino un poco más y cuando ya estoy adentrada en el bosque decido observarlo por un rato, el ruido de una ardilla en un árbol la sigo lentamente

Saco una flecha y la acomodo en el arco , estiro levemente mi brazo derecho y lo suelto , sonrió al ver que le he dado , corro para tomarla

Llego y la levanto me alegro aún más de ver que le he dado en un ojo así no he dañado la carne , me distraigo al ver a una lechuza blanca observándome

Eso me da escalofríos y como si fuera una persona , decido ignorarla tomo a la ardilla y me dirijo a casa ya esta oscureciendo , dejo mi arco en el árbol hueco y camino hacia la casa

Recorro aun unos cuantos metros cuando veo a la lechuza volar por mi lado izquierdo como si me siguiera

La veo extrañada ya que pareciera que me esta siguiendo, sacudo mi cabeza por pensar eso , es solo un animal

Llego a casa estoy a punto de abrir la puerta , vuelvo a voltear y veo que la lechuza parada en uno de los árboles que están cercanos a la casa , que pienso pero decido ignorarlo

Entro y me tallo las botas en la alfombra para limpiarlas un poco , pongo la ardilla en la mesa y digo

: Mama , Prim ya llegue ( mama y Prim salen de la cocina , creo que mama esta mejor )

: miren lo que casé ( les digo algo alegre )

Prim: una ardilla ( dice con algo de desagrado , Prim no es muy fanática de comer ardilla)

Mama: la cocinare para la cena ( le doy la ardilla y se va a la cocina a prepararla )

: no te preocupes Prim tu comerás otra cosa ( veo su cara de alegría y me dedica una sonrisa )

Me dirijo a mi cuarto pongo la chamarra de papa en su lugar me pongo el suéter que tenía antes y bajo a la cocina , ya se puede sentir el olor de la cena

Bajo las escaleras y si mama ya tiene los platos y la cena

: que bien se ve ( digo sonriendo)

Las tres nos sentamos mama nos sirve , en otro plato tiene la ardilla cocinada al fuego tomo una de sus patas y la como , sabe realmente bien

Comemos tranquilamente , al terminar Prim se ofrece a llevar los platos a la cocina , dejándonos a mama y a mi solas

Mama: Katniss la carta que recibí esta tarde era de un colegio , un amigo de tu padre vendrá a visitarnos mañana en la noche

Eso me sorprende , nunca conocí a algún amigo de papa de hecho ni si quiere pensé que tendría

: crei que papa no tenia amigos ( decido decirle )

Mama: si pocos , pero eran de su entera confianza

: asi que vendrá mañana y a que viene

Mama: no lo se no me lo dijo en la carta

: esta bien si era amigo de papa debe de ser bien recibido

Mama solo asiente , decido hablar con ella ahora que Prim no esta

: mama sobre lo de esta tarde , entiendo que el que te recordaran a papa se pone mal pero se fuerte , no por mi sino por Prim sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido

Mama : ( veo que su semblante se pone triste y solo asiente con la cabeza )

Prim regresa y se ve alegre

: terminaste patito o te ayudo

Prim: no ya termine

: bueno que te parece si vemos la tv

Prim: si vamos ( dice emocionada )

Caminamos hacia la sala la cual cuenta con tres sillones en color azul oscuro , nos sentamos en el del centro , tomo el control y la prendo

: y que quieres ver ( le digo )

Prim: el canal de Hogwarts

: que canal es ese Prim

Prim: vamos Katniss no lo conoces , es una escuela preparatoria la cual transmite sus juegos

: no , no tenía idea

Prim: si son divertidos verlos , son sobre arco , combate , lanzas entre otros

: que extraño nunca había visto que lo pasaran

Prim: lo empezaron a pasar ayer

: y si mejor vemos una película

Prim: está bien pero mañana vemos Hogwarts

: si está bien

Prim: pon la película

Pongo la película y la vemos está a punto de acabar cuando me doy cuenta que Prim se ha quedado dormida , apago la tv y la tomo entre mis brazos Prim no pesa , camino con ella y al pasar por la cocina veo a mama leyendo , debe ser la carta

: ya me voy a dormir

Mama: si yo también , ahora te alcanzo

Camino subo las escaleras , entro a la habitación de Prim , la pongo en su cama , abre un poco los ojos al sentir que la puse en la cama

Prim: me quede dormida ( me dice aun dormida )

: si por es por eso te traje

Prim se quita los zapatos y se acomoda en la cama , la arropo

Prim: buenas noches Katniss

: Buenas noches Prim

Le doy un beso en la frente, me dirijo a la puerta, apago la luz y antes de salir le dije

: descansa

Prim: tú también

Salgo de la habitación, y camino un par de metros a mi habitación , entro me siento en la cama , me quito las botas y el suéter lo pongo en un sillón que hay en mi habitación , me quito el pantalón y me pongo mi pijama rayada de azul cielo con blanco y me suelto mi cabello

Me meto a la cama y me arropo , me acomodo la almohada y se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos poco a poco …

Hola como están espero y les esté gustando si es así díganme , para subir más rápido los capítulos , adiós ;)


	3. Chapter 3

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE: SANGRE AZUL

Estoy en el bosque camino por el , estoy de caza llevo mi arco y flechas , la chaqueta de papa y las botas de caza

Siento el olor a bosque , camino con mi arco esperando que salga una presa

Escucho un ruido que viene detrás de un árbol , apunto en defensa con el arco esperando lo que venga

Para mi sorpresa es la lechuza blanca que vi en el bosque

Esta me mira y yo a ella , escucho como me dice

Lechuza: baja el arco (eso me deja atónita )

: como es que tu …

Lechuza: no soy una lechuza

: entonces que eres ( le digo aun apuntándole con el arco )

Lechuza: soy un hechicero

: un queeeee

Lechuza : un hechicero

: eso no existe

Lechuza: claro que existen y muchas cosas mas Katniss Everdeen

: que como sabes mi nombre

Lechuza: tu estas ligada a ello y eres capaz de cosas que ni te imaginas

: Como puede ser… no eso no existe

Lechuza: claro que existe y pronto lo veras

La lechuza vuela y yo corro atrás de ella , puedo sentir como las ramas de los arboles me rasgan la ropa , esta vuela a todo velocidad

Yo corro tan rápido como puedo , estoy a punto de alcanzarla , le tiro una flecha pero esta no la toca y en cambio mi arco y las demás flechas se alegan de mi es como si flotaran lejos de mi

Aún más indignada corro con más fuerza que nunca , estoy a punto de alcanzarla cuando caigo desde un precipicio altísimo

Puedo sentir la caída y mi grito tan largo , con forme voy bajando esta mas oscuro

Estiro mis manos inútilmente queriendo alcanzar la luz del día de arriba

: ahhhh ( despierto de un sentón en la cama y mi respiración esta muy agitada apenas y alcanzo aire )

Creo que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho , logro tranquilizarme , saco mis pies de la cama y camino descalza hacia la ventana , la cual está abierta

El sol esta empezando a brillar , ya esta amanecido , lo veo asomarse por detrás del bosque

Me giro hacia el lado izquierdo de la ventana para observar el árbol mas cercano a la casa , es verde y grande

En la rama en la cual esta el columpio en el cual mecía a Prim y en el que a veces aun lo hace , esta parada la lechuza con la que soñé

Mi cara esta totalmente pálida , la observo con temor y asombro

Mama: otra pesadilla ( me dice mama parada en la entrada de la habitación )

Volteo a verla porque di un pequeño brinquito ya que me asusto

: si como siempre solo que hay algo en el árbol ( vuelvo mi vista hacia el árbol para llevarme la sorpresa de que no hay nada )

Mama : que cosa yo no veo nada

: pero es que estaba ahí

Mama: vamos fue solo la pesadilla ( decido resignarme y acepto lo que dice mama)

: si eso fue

Mama: y vas a ir al bosque

: no ( respondo cortante y con la voz alta )

Mama: esta bien solo decía

: bueno es que ahí fue la pesadilla y …..

Mama: si entiendo

: además hoy viene el amigo de papa

Mama: cierto

: tenemos que preparar todo

Mama : si por supuesto ( dice algo triste )

: mama se que el que venga el amigo de papa te pone mal pero hazlo por Prim , se fuerte por ella

Mama solo asiente y decido evitar la conversación

: y Prim ya se levanto

Mama: no aun no

: será mejor que me cambie tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Mama sale y me deja sola en mi cuarto

Me dirijo a mi armario saco un pantalón de color café oscuro , una camiseta lisa en color blanco y mis botas de caza estoy pensando en ir al bosque por moras para que mama prepare galletas

Pongo la ropa en la cama después me quito la pijama y me pongo el pantalón , las botas café de caza y por ultimo la camiseta blanca

Me acerco a mi tocador tomo mi cepillo lo paso un par de veces por mi cabello para después hacerme mi trenza típica de siempre

Salgo de la habitación sin chaqueta ya que no tengo frio además el sol ya esta fuerte

Bajo y mama y Prim esta poniendo la mesa

: les ayudo

Prim: no ya terminamos ( me sonríe)

Mama: siéntense yo les sirvo

Prim y yo nos sentamos y mama nos da un plato con huevo con jamón, un vaso de leche, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una sesta de pan

Comimos tranquilamente sin decir nada

Al terminar le comento a mama que es lo que vamos a preparar para el amigo de papa

: que vamos a prepararle a la visita que tendremos hoy

Mama: creo que solo un pequeño postre no creo que se quede a cenar

: si entonces que te parece galletas rellenas de moras

Prim: si son deliciosas le van a encantar

Mama: si pero y las moras

: no te preocupes iré al bosque a traer moras frescas

Mama: esta bien

: bueno será mejor que vaya a buscarlas ya que están en un rincón muy lejano del bosque ( le digo mientras me paro para recoger lo platos )

Pero mama me gana

Mama: yo lo hago

: esta bien

Prim: yo me pondré a limpiar la casa pero especialmente la sala

: bueno será mejor que me baya

Prim: que te vaya bien ( me grita desde la sala )

: Gracias patito

Salgo y camino unos cuantos pasos después decido correr para tomar energía y llegar mas rápido

Corro y al llegar a la entrada del bosque me detengo para tomar aire , después de un par de minutos camino tranquilamente en el bosque

Poco a poco me voy adentrando en el , camino por una pequeña vereda por la cual recuerdo al terminar había unos arbustos de moras

Camino con tranquilidad y sin ninguna prisa mientras observo el bosque y respiro su aire

: Bingo ( digo al ver los arbustos cubiertos de moras )

Me acerco a los del fondo para ver todos los arbustos , vuelvo a llegar al primero de estos y tomo una mora la llevo a mi boca y la como se puede sentir un cosquilleo en la boca están perfectas para hacer las galletas

Camino alrededor para ver en que llevarlas veo unas hojas verdes de un arbusto , estas son enormes , corto cinco y las acomodo en mi mano izquierda de manera que formen una pequeña sesta

Camino por todos y cada uno de los arbustos recogiendo moras solo las mejores para las galletas

De vez en cuando me como una …

Hola como están espero y les este gustando si es asi díganme por fa ;)

Pronto subiré mas


End file.
